


NEW YEAR'S DAY WISH

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hiding Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: After Christmas, Adam decided to rent a house in the woods and enjoy two weeks with his beloved dog Ronnie while Theo is supposed to fly to LA to spend some time with his friend Calvin but there's a sudden change of plans on Theo's part.





	NEW YEAR'S DAY WISH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissVengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVengeance/gifts).



> **Hi Everyone,**  
>  **I wrote this long oneshot after several late nights brainstorming with my friend MissVengeance inspired by that picture of Adam sitting at the desk in that beautiful house that we always supposed to be a cottage in the country.**  
>  **I hope you like our little present to celebrate the end of 2018 and the beginning of 2019**  
>  (Additional note: I am aware of the fact that Calvin Harris is just an artistic name and probably Theo doesn’t call his friend _Calvin_ but unfortunately his real name is Adam so to avoid confusion let's pretend Calvin Harris is a real name ;-))  
> Enjoy!

Adam was sitting in front of his pc in the big, cozy sitting room. His eyes were not glued to the screen where they were supposed to be but were staring at the huge window in front of the desk. The wood outside the house was beautiful, the sight almost breathtaking but Adam's attention wasn't captured by the surroundings out there. His eyes were staring at the window without looking at anything in particular because his mind was simply lost in its thoughts. It was weird to admit but he couldn't concentrate in that silence. He often complained about lack of silence when he and Theo were working together but now, he realized that silence was annoying him more than Theo's relentless talks. To be honest, the problem was another; the silence made Adam's mind wander and, specifically, made his mind wander always in the direction of that person that usually filled the silence, Theo, his bandmate, and most of all, his longtime friend, the one who didn't know what silence was.

It seemed almost impossible to Adam to admit it but right now, he missed Theo's constant babbling. His friend was not an annoying man, on the contrary, he was a very curious one and therefore, he knew the most disparate things, feeling always enthusiastic about sharing his knowledge. He had to admit that he had often strutted about things he had learnt from Theo and, sometimes, he had avoided to make himself look like an idiot thank to the things that Theo had told him during his babbling.

However, right now, it wasn't only the silence bothering him; he was missing the sound of Theo's voice. And his laugh. And his eyebrows rising up while looking at him. Not to mention his mischievous smile. And his hair falling down on his face when he put just a little hair gel on it. And his hands gesticulating... Theo really had such beautiful hands.

Adam's thoughts about Theo were suddenly interrupted by Ronnie who was sleeping on the carpet and was slightly barking to someone or something while dreaming. His paws were moving and the soft barking had progressively turned into a grumble before changing into a howl. Adam smiled and got up from the chair walking toward the dog, waking him from his troubled dream with some gentle strokes. Ronnie opened his eyes, looked at him and got on his feet as soon as Adam pronounced the words _let’s go_. The whole afternoon had been unproductive so he thought that a nice walk outside in the nature would help him to clear his mind and take a break from thinking how much he was missing Theo.

•

Theo was at home, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He had already packed, the flight tickets were lying on the nightstand together with other few things he had to bring with him but he couldn't feel excited to catch a flight. Usually he was happy to leave the cold, British winter to reach the sunny California but this time, something was making him want to stay in his country. He had planned this trip a few months ago and it had seemed a great idea; Calvin had invited him to spend the New Year's Eve going to one of those cool parties full of celebrities and then, they would stay at his place and work on something together. Spending two weeks at Calvin's beautiful place plus an unforgettable party was something that Theo was always excited to do but it didn't feel that appealing now and he just hoped that Calvin would not be bothered in case of a sudden change of plans.

Theo checked the time and decided that it was a decent hour to call Calvin on the other side of the world. He dialed his number but after two rings, he closed the call.

_What the heck are you doing? Adam left London to stay alone, enjoying the silence for two weeks and you want to reach him? And to do what? Freak him out telling him that maybe you have feelings for him? You're an idiot._

Theo threw the phone on the bed and closed the suitcase. He was still cursing at himself when the phone rang and Calvin's picture appeared on it.

_Great! Tell your friend that you're an idiot._

"Hi Calvin!"

"Theo!"

"Sorry I dialed the number for mistake, I hope you were already awake," Theo said, trying his best to hide the truth without Calvin suspecting that something was wrong.

"Don't worry, you know that I always wake up early. How are you? Ready to leave?"

"Yes, of course," Theo replied in a cheerful tone even if his face didn't show the usual enthusiasm.

"Send me the details of your flight and tomorrow I am gonna pick you up," Calvin said with a happy tone of voice, showing Theo that he really couldn't wait to spend some time together, making Theo feeling even more guilty.

"I am gonna do it before boarding; see you soon and have a nice day."

Calvin stared at the phone for some seconds, thinking about the telephone call he had just had with his friend. He knew Theo since lots of years and even if they didn't hang out as often as before since he had moved to the USA, he knew Theo enough to know that something was bothering him.

•

Adam wore a scarf, a beanie and a down coat before leaving the house. He closed the door behind himself and then he put the gloves on as he began to walk in the woods. It was a paradise for Ronnie having a wood just outside the door and he was happy too for his decision to rent the house for two weeks. There were no reasons to stay in London; Theo would fly to the USA and Ronnie hated fireworks and all the other stuff that caused lot of noise and made him very nervous. Moreover, bringing Ronnie away from the city was the perfect excuse for him to avoid New Year's Day's parties and the other celebrations without looking rude while refusing his friends' invitations so he really had nothing to regret for his choice to seclude himself here.

Adam took deep breaths as he followed Ronnie walking happily in the wood; he kept himself busy taking some pictures of the surroundings and then, he started launching sticks to his overexcited dog. After an hour he was back home and he felt rejuvenated by the long hike in the nature; unfortunately, as soon as he sat in front of his pc again, his mind was a blank and frustration was back.

He took this phone to call Theo; maybe listening to his voice would make him feel better because he was sure that the singer would give him some kind of inspiration, however, as he searched for Theo's number, he suddenly decided that it wasn't a great idea. They had worked together until Christmas and now they were supposed to be on holidays; Theo had any right to take a pause and enjoy some free time alone given the fact that they were spending almost every day of the year together so he couldn't ask him help because he was stuck.

_And I am not supposed to work on a song so Theo would understand immediately that it is just a lame excuse to talk to him and I don’t want to look so desperate, as if I cannot stay away from him._

Adam sighed as he felt a little pathetic but the smile was back soon on his face as his eyes looked at the picture on his phone; Theo was looking at him with his bitchy face and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the day he had taken the picture and put it on his phone. It's been six months ago and Theo was staying at his place because his neighbor was renovating his house and he couldn't stand the noise. It's been fifteen amazing days and he was sure that also Theo had enjoyed them. Everything had gone smoothly; they had enjoyed working together as well as chilling out in each other's company, and he had missed Theo terribly the following days when he was at home alone again. And it was then that he had begun feeling weird, founding himself thinking about the moments spent together: Theo wearing his t-shirts because he was too lazy to do the laundry, Theo preparing breakfast and waking him up, Theo sitting on the couch next to him explaining something interesting. Not to mention walking Ronnie together and stopping at the grocery to buy something to prepare dinner; it had become a pleasant routine and he was missing it terribly with each passing day. They had never left home at night, not interested in leaving the cozy apartment to go out to a restaurant, a cinema or a night club and Theo one night had entertained him with some magic tricks he had learned in the previous weeks, making him feel happy as if he was spending the most exciting night of his life.

_Why are you still thinking about those weeks, Adam...it's not helping you with accepting the fact that you have two separate lives...you're friends and bandmates with a solid relationship but it's useless to think about something more. And what is this something more? Are you in love with him? It sounds ridiculous. You're just getting attached to him because you feel lonely and he is the only one who understands you and accepts you as you are. You simply don't have the courage and the patience to go out and see if there's someone else who can do the same, understand you and accept you so, maybe, Theo is just the easiest way for you to feel happy. And do not forget that he's still single because he's incapable of any commitment except the one he has with you but the band is another story._

Adam sighed and called it a day; it was useless trying to work so he turned his pc off, hoping that tomorrow would be better. He let himself fall on the couch and turned the TV on, searching for something to watch until it was dinnertime but nothing seemed to catch his attention for more than two minutes. His mind found every pretext to relate every single thing happening in the movie with something that Theo had said or done, and it didn't take too much before he found himself daydreaming about something happening with him, even if he knew that Theo would never feel anything for him except friendship feelings.

"But his friendship is enough, am I right, Ronnie?" Adam said aloud, looking at his dog curled next to him and then, he got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for both.

"It's just a silly moment and everything will go back to normal in a while. It has already happened many years ago; I thought I was feeling something for him but it turned out that I just missed him because I was too used to have him around all day long and all of a sudden, we were living in two separate apartments in a big, cool city. Then I met someone and for sure I wasn't thinking at Theo during that period and if it didn't work, it has been only because I am a wanker and not because I was thinking of Theo," Adam went on, explaining things to Ronnie while preparing dinner but truth was that he was kind of convincing himself. Ronnie was looking at him very interested but only because Adam's hand was putting food into his bowl and he did not understand why he was keeping talking, taking more time than usual to prepare his food.

"So maybe it's time we both hang out with someone new. What do you think of that woman with that black spaniel? But honestly also that man with the beagle who is always happy to play with you..." Adam said still holding Ronnie's bowl, and as he kept talking instead of placing it down, Ronnie decided to bark.

•

The following day Theo was on a taxi heading to the airport but when the car exited the highway, he began to debate if he should leave or stay. He couldn't disappoint Calvin;he had got invitations for a cool party and had kept himself free to work together, not to mention that he was hosting him at his place. He felt his heart sink at the idea to let his friend down but he knew himself enough to know that he would end up not enjoying the party and not concentrating while working at their project and Calvin didn't deserve any of that.

_I am gonna call him and explain; he's one of my best friends and I can talk to him about what's going on. Not that I really know what is going on... I mean...what is going on, Theo?_

"Which terminal, sir?" The taxi driver asked and Theo went back to planet earth; he gave the driver the info asked because he decided that it was better to call Calvin where nobody could eavesdrop his conversation. He entered the airport and searched for a private spot to make the call, having no idea of what to say not to sound a total idiot.

"Hi Theo! Are you already boarding?"

"Hey, I am at the airport but... Calvin...I am not sure if I am gonna leave."

"What's up Theo? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay but...I don’t feel like leaving London."

"Well...this trip is supposed to be a nice holiday so if you don't want to leave it's clear that you're not going to enjoy it as supposed," Calvin said, a little surprised but not bothered by Theo's revelation because he could detect from his friend's voice that there was a valid reason for his hesitation. "We can work on our stuff in another moment and if you can't come here later it's not a big problem because we don't even need to be in the same room even if I prefer when you are here! Anyway, I can feel you're not in the mood so...it's fine if you decide not to come."

"I am sure you won't miss my company at a party full of celebrities and yes, maybe when you won't be hungover anymore, we can work on our stuff via internet," Theo said relieved, even if he was feeling a bit guilty for informing him at the last minute.

"Which is her name?" Calvin asked.

"Do you think that I wanna stay in London because of a woman?

"Well, you would not be the first who takes bad decisions because suddenly fell for a chick," Calvin said with a chuckle.

"It's because of Adam," Theo hurried to say and then he fell silent.

"Oh. Is he okay?" Calvin asked a little worried, feeling stupid for what he had said a few seconds before.

"Yes, he is but... there's something going on," Theo said in a tone that was hiding something.

It was Calvin's turn to fall silent now; he had always thought that even if they were different, they were a perfect team and he had never imagined that they could have problems but well, being in a band wasn't always that easy.

"Theo, we can reschedule our project, don't worry. Your friendship and the band are more important," Calvin said really meaning the words, especially because he knew how hard Adam and Theo had worked to become famous and how deep was their bond.

Theo was silent. Calvin was a longtime friend and a very open-minded person so he had nothing to be afraid of; he needed to talk to someone about what was going on so he decided to give him some details.

"It's not about the band; it's about us. And not about our friendship..." Theo managed to say, hoping that Calvin would take the hint and understand without making him tell that there was a chance that they had feelings for each other.

"Oh," Calvin said as he suddenly realized what Theo was talking about. He was surprised, but not too much surprised of Theo's words. "I keep thinking it's better you don't leave London because, as I've said before, we can reschedule things so don't worry. Adam and your feelings are definitely more important than anything else."

"Thanks," Theo said and he felt as if a weight had been taken off his chest. "I honestly don't know what is going on but...do you remember that I moved at his place for a while? Well, after that something changed. We've not talked about it yet but I am pretty sure that I am not the only one feeling like that and this situation is driving me crazy so I need to face the issue right now."

"I agree with you. And Theo...as far as I am concerned, you would make a nice pair," Calvin said, letting Theo know without doubts that he was happy for them.

"Thanks; let's hope I am not gonna make a fool of myself."

•

Two mornings later, Adam awoke at Ronnie's insistent barking. He was surprised about the dog's behavior so he got up and walked quietly toward the sitting room, finding Ronnie barking and jumping in front of the door insistently.

_Who the hell can be in front of the door of a house hidden somewhere in the woods at 9:00 in the morning on December 31?_

Adam was frowning and honestly, he was also feeling a bit worried. He was still half-asleep and didn't know what to do; he was alone in a very isolated place wearing just a pajama and right now he was asking himself how he could be so stupid to come here alone. He looked around to find something to use to defend himself from the attack of a psycho wandering in the woods, and while he was about to walk towards the chimney to pick the poker, he heard a curse coming from the outside.

"Damn! I was almost breaking my ankle!"

Adam frowned and for a moment, he felt a bit confused. He knew that voice; it resembled exactly Theo's voice but he decided that it was probably a trick of his mind because he missed Theo so much that he felt his voice also in the middle of nowhere.

He decided it was better to be careful so he quietly approached the peephole and looked outside before doing or saying anything. There was a man bent forward, checking his ankle, and to his big surprise, the man was Theo. Adam's face lit because of the big smile appearing immediately on it, and he hurried to unlock the door and let his friend inside.

"Theo!" Adam exclaimed, and he almost launched himself at the singer, hugging him tightly, not even trying to hide how happy he was too see him. Theo noticed both the big smile and the tight hug and he finally relaxed, happy for Adam's warm welcome.

"Well, it seems I haven't ruined your plans of a quiet end of the year," Theo said with a shy look in his eyes that surprised Adam a bit.

"Absolutely not! How can you you think something like that?" Adam replied, and he shivered at the cold air hitting his body so he invited Theo to get inside.

"Well... I remember that you told me how happy you would be alone, surrounded by silence, and I am perfectly aware of the fact that I am not the most quiet person you know so I wasn't completely sure that paying you a visit was a great idea," Theo said, taking off his brand new down jacket, showing a nice ivory turtleneck sweater and a pair of cool trousers that suited him really good.

"You know that I came here mainly for Ronnie; he's really scared by fireworks and all the noises of the NewYear's celebrations."

"To be honest, you mentioned also that you needed some quiet and you needed to let your mind rest after hearing me babbling for the past four months," Theo said getting rid also of a new pair of jackboots that made him look hotter than usual.

Adam smiled at Theo's words and his blue eyes were smiling too, as well as his heart that could not smile but was making stupid flips in his chest, making him feel dazed for the happiness he was feeling now.

"I never thought I'd say it but... I missed your babbling."

"God, I have to record this. Unfortunately it doesn't seem that Ronnie is happy to see me as you are," Theo said pointing at the dog who was still barking and jumping against him as if he wanted the singer to leave as soon as possible.

"He's just excited; I am pretty sure he's happy to see you," Adam said, now telling Ronnie to be a good boy and shut up. "Now tell me why you are here. What the hell has happened to your cool plans of a fancy party in LA?"

"Oh well...I missed the flight. I've been stuck in a taxi for two hours because of a car accident on the highway and when I reached the airport, it was too late. I tried to find another flight but I would have arrived there too late and I am not that good recovering from jetleg so it wouldn't be a great party."

"But you had to work with Calvin at your side project...did you delay it?"

"Yes, we did. Calvin said we could also make most of the work on line so...I am here. I really hope I am not ruining your plans because otherwise I-"

"Shut up; I am happy you are here, Theo. And there's spare room so you don't need to sleep on the couch with Ronnie," Adam said with a chuckle and gestured Theo to follow him.

Adam was smiling contentedly as he walked to the spare room but, for a moment, he asked himself if Theo's tale might be a little different from reality. Maybe Theo had had an argument with Calvin and both the party and the project weren't a good idea anymore. Theo had thought about spending the new year's day with his friends in some cool night club in London but well, he had bragged about about being invited again at one of the most exclusive party full of celebrities that it wasn't that good show up and ask his friends if he could join them. They would have make fun of him, even if not in an evil way, and probably Theo had decided that it was better to leave London and celebrate the new year with the only person who would have not questioned him too much.

_I’ve never been able to find the culprit while reading a book or watching a movie so why the hell I am doing these stupid assumptions._

The dog followed Theo keeping him under surveillance and growling at him from time to time, and Theo was a little disheartened for not being able to be more friends with the dog. He wasn't the type to stop and caressing all the dogs he met in the street as Adam used to do before Ronnie arrived, but he liked dogs and he wanted to have a nice relationship with Ronnie since he was very important to Adam.

"Ronnie is adorable but I really think he hates me," Theo said as they stopped in the bedroom and he asked himself if Ronnie felt that there was the chance that he had to start sharing Adam's love and company.

"He's just a little overprotective and jealous but well, it's pretty nice having someone that cares for you like that."

Theo was about to say that he cared for him and was overprotective toward him, not to mention that he was also a little jealous of his close friendship with Paul, but he decided that it was better to shut up. He bent and showed his hand to Ronnie to let him smell him before stroking him under his chin and Ronnie behaved, showing Theo that he was enjoying the cuddles but as soon as he stopped, he growled a little, just to remind him that he was still under surveillance.

As Theo opened the suitcase to take out some stuff, Ronnie resumed the barking, as if he was showing his disapproval for the fact that Theo was about to stay for a while and Theo sighed.

"I keep thinking he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. I didn't have breakfast yet and he loves eating cereals with me; maybe he's just worried that you're gonna have his portion," Adam said laughing, making fun of Theo. He ordered Ronnie to leave the bedroom and they both headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Theo finished emptying the suitcase.

•

"I hope the eggs are as you like them; it's been a while since I've prepared breakfast for you," Adam said and Theo let out such a moan of appreciation after the first bite that Adam almost felt embarrassed for the way he was feeling. Having Theo sitting in front of him in a house hidden in the woods was almost an impossible dream that had become true but he was sure that things were not as in his daydreams. Theo wasn't there because he had wanted to so it was better not to get too much excited about it. And he didn't even know what he was feeling for Theo because truth was that he missed him terribly when they were not together, imagining that it would be great to be more than friends, but when Theo was next to him, like now, the same thoughts looked pretty ridiculous and almost embarrassing.

Theo had tried to win Ronnie's heart with some bacon and Ronnie had stayed quiet throughout the whole breakfast. While Adam was taking a shower, Theo spent the time throwing Ronnie a ball and walking around the house, taking a look at what Adam was working at. Because it was impossible that Adam was here to relax reading books or watching movies all the time; these activities could work for a couple of hours and then, he was sure that Adam got bored and needed to do what it really relaxed him, making music and experimenting new stuff.

"Tell me that your shoes are comfy, Theo. We're gonna take a long hike," Adam said when he was done, and Ronnie immediately walked toward the door and sat down waiting for Adam saying _let's go_.

"Of course, I have unpacked the summer clothes and went shopping before coming here!"

•

They had a walk in the woods and Ronnie was having lot of fun running everywhere without the leash. Adam and Theo were talking, enjoying the fresh air and, at some point Adam realized that, as it was the last day of the year, maybe Theo expected him to organize something.

"How you'd like to celebrate the upcoming New Year? Honestly I hadn't any intention to celebrate; I was about to spent the night as it was a normal night but since you're here, I am more than happy to make a little party."

"I don't need you do anything special; just... make a toast at midnight because it would be a pity not to drink the expensive bottle of champagne I have brought with me.”

"A toast is required, then!"

Adam now was thinking that maybe Theo hadn't showed up because he had no other options; his friend looked genuinely happy to be here and he had also shown up pretty prepared for the visit. He had gone shopping and bought the perfect clothes and shoes he needed in order to spend a holiday at the mountains and he had also bought the most expensive bottle of champagne that, for sure, it wasn't supposed to be brought on a flight to LA so it was as if he had gone shopping to enjoy better the impromptu holiday with him. And well, Theo looked totally at ease away from the city and its opportunities and there was such an enthusiasm in his eyes that he hadn't seen for a while.

•

The rest of the day passed pretty fast in between talks and laughs and now they were having fun preparing dinner with the things that Adam had in the fridge and in the cupboards, both feeling lighthearted and happy. Theo had also been able to make Adam sing some Christmas songs and they were both feeling on seventh heaven.

Hours passed in a cheerfully atmosphere and when it was midnight, they made a toast to their friendship and to the new year, hoping they would be able to publish a new album in autumn and maybe go on tour in winter. They began talking enthusiastically about their songs and Adam showed Theo something he was working on and, in between cheers, they had ended up finishing Adam's song. There had been more chats, laughs, high five and toasts and, at some point, they both ended up falling asleep on the couch because the bottle of champagne that Theo had brought was not just good, was also a magnum size so it didn't take too much to them to feel dizzy after they had finished it.

Adam had drunk definitely less than Theo and he woke up all of a sudden; it was freezing in the room and he decided that it was better going to sleep. He tried unsuccessfully to wake Theo up but the man didn't want to open his eyes nor move but, obviously, he couldn't leave him there. He decided to scoop Theo in his arms and bring him to the spare bedroom but then, he realized that the bed had no sheets under the light duvet because nobody was supposed to sleep in that room. He honestly didn't want to waste time to check if there were sheets and blankets somewhere in the closet because it was really cold and he wanted to go to sleep so he decided to bring Theo to his own bedroom. It wasn't the first time they ended up sleeping together so it was nothing weird to do, even if he had to admit that he had never felt so attracted to Theo the way it was happening lately, but there was no other way and, for sure, he would have been able to behave.

When he reached the bed, Adam decided it was better to slid under the covers without getting rid of their clothes; the sheets were unbelievably cold and both of them searched the other's body to get some warmth. Theo clung at him as one of those sweet koalas and Adam felt less guilty hugging Theo back tightly, promising himself to let him go as soon as the temperature would be more acceptable. After a few minutes though, he was not sure anymore that he would be able to let Theo go and he wasn't even sure that he would be able to fall asleep, and not because of the unbearable cold. Having Theo wrapped around him was really good and he honestly wanted to enjoy the feeling as much as he could.

Adam had fallen asleep at some point but he was probably sleeping only since a couple of hours when Theo slowly awoke. He opened his eyes feeling hangover ready to hit him so he closed them immediately because the light coming from the window was pretty strong. Probably it was already midday but there was no need to hurry outside the duvet since he was on holiday so he snuggled into the body next to him, not thinking at the fact that nobody was supposed to be next to him.

A few seconds later, Theo's eyes opened and he realized that he was sleeping in Adam's bed and in Adam's arms; he pushed himself away, scared by the realization, and he ended up falling ruinously on the floor. Adam awoke and also Ronnie; as soon as the dog heard some noise, he jumped off the couch immediately and reached the bedroom attacking Theo on the floor, barking at him relentlessly.

"Ronnie...what the fuck are you-"

Theo wanted the floor to open and swallow him. He was sure that since he had drunk too much the previous night, he had endeed up sneaking in Adam's bed and now he was really embarrassed at the idea of Adam asking him what the hell he was doing in his room.

"Theo? Are you okay?" Adam asked shifting on the opposite side of the bed to check his friend. Theo was lying on the floor, face down, and Ronnie was growling at him.

"Ronnie, shut up!"

Ronnie stopped and sat down next to Theo but Theo was there motionless, thinking about how stupid he was, and he didn't have the courage to lift his face up and look at Adam.

"Theo? Did you hurt yourself?" Adam asked, not surprised if Theo had injured himself while doing whatever he had done. Did he really fall off the bed like a five years old little boy? He couldn't believe it.

Theo stopped cursing at himself and decided it was time to face reality so he slowly moved and sat on the carpet.

"Adam...I am sorry...I have no idea why I was in your room but I probably drank too much yesterday and believe me, I don't know why I came here...I can't even remember doing that," Theo said in a guilty tone. His head hurt, and also his elbow and knee, but he didn't mind and he just hoped that Adam would not be annoyed by his behavior.

Adam was a little surprised of how Theo was reacting; he obviously didn't remember how things had gone but it was strange the way Theo was behaving, feeling embarrassed and guilty, as if something bad had happened. Probably he was hungover and still a little stoned so he decided not to bother too much about his behavior. He got off the bed and Theo was now getting up from the floor and while doing that, his hands touched himself as if to check if his clothes were on and after that, he looked at Adam to check if he was wearing yesterday's clothes too.

"Oh, thanks God we didn't...for a moment I though ... luckily we're still both wearing our clothes 'cause I would never forgive myself if we...never mind..." Theo said letting out a sigh of relief and after that, Adam got pretty annoyed.

_What the hell did he mean with that? Was he afraid that I had abused him cause he was drunk? Oh God, he didn't fall off bed, he jumped out cause he thought that I...better he had really injured his head or I am going to punch him in the face._

"Don't you really remember what happened?" Adam asked in a tone that sounded pretty harsh to Theo and well, it was definitely a harsh tone because Theo's behaviour and words had made him feel bad.

Theo's face showed an unusual shade of red and Adam didn't know if it was something funny to see or if he had to get even more mad at the man in front of him. Theo, one of his best friends and his band mate, was behaving as if it had been a horrible thing discovering that they had slept in the same bed and right now, he wasn't anymore mad at him but hurt.

"Before you run to the shower to wash away my smell and my germs, better you know that we just slept; I have not taken advantage of you because you were drunk," Adam said harshly again.

Theo looked at Adam feeling even more embarrassed. His stupid words had made Adam feel worried about the fact that he had considered disgusting something happening between them but truth was that he thought the opposite. Well, he wasn't yet at the stage that wanted Adam make love to him but he probably wanted this to happen in the future if he kept feeling attracted to Adam like he was now but well, maybe everything was already finished before it had even started.

"I am sorry Adam, I didn't want to say that you...that you could have done something to me," Theo said, not able to look at Adam in the eyes while saying the words. He honestly was afraid that _he_ might have done something to Adam, ruining something special as if it was just something different to do to celebrate the New Year's Day. Adam obviously decided that Theo's incapacity of looking at him and not being able to finish a proper sentence only meant that Theo was guilty and he got even more annoyed.

"Now you can run to the shower; and don't use my bathrobe," Adam said, and he left the bedroom slamming the door. Ronnie had followed him silently and he didn't even bark when he saw Adam wearing the shoes, the coat and opening the door.

Theo cursed and told himself that he was an idiot at least for ten times while smacking the palm of his hand on his forehead repeatedly. He had ruined everything; the plan to spend some time with Adam away from the usual places to understand if they were really feeling attracted to each other. He had ruined Adam's little holiday. Probably he had ruined also their friendship.

"How could I've been so stupid to think that maybe he had come here for me," Adam mumbled as he walked in the woods. There was a white sky and a strange air and he wouldn't be surprised if snow would show up. Ronnie's barking distracted him for a moment and he reached his dog to check what was interesting him.

Theo decided that taking a shower wasn't a bad idea because he really needed to clear his mind, even if Adam's scent would have disappeared and that was a pity.

_What I am supposed to do now? Maybe I should leave or maybe I should explain Adam why I am here._

After ten full minutes he decided that leaving would have not solved anything and, most of all, it wasn't his way to face life and its problems. It was time to tell Adam how he was feeling lately and if he was wrong in thinking that maybe he was feeling the same, he would have accept it and left. Theo dried himself in a towel and put some clothes on. He decided to look at his best even if Adam wasn't someone that would forgive him only because he was nice and good-looking. Nonetheless, looking impeccable was making him feel better and more confident that he would be able to face the problem so he picked some nice clothes and put them on. When he was done, he headed toward the kitchen and decided to prepare breakfast, knowing that sooner or later Adam would be back.

• 

Adam decided to keep walking forward, not ready yet to go back home. He couldn't believe how things had turned so bad in just a few hours. He had enjoyed a lot sleeping like that with the Bambi in his arms; he had fought against his eyelids to watch at Theo sleeping and now he felt stupid thinking at the hours spent fantasizing about things that now were clearly impossible to happen.

Almost one hour later, Adam was back. He entered the door and noticed that Theo had cleaned everything from the night before and was preparing breakfast. He couldn't help but sigh at the gesture and when Theo turned toward him telling him _welcome back_ , he felt his heart melt.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good housekeeper; the bus is always so messy," Adam said and he realized that it would have been better to say something nicer to him since he had done everything alone but, unfortunately, it was too late. Theo decided not to take Adam's words in a bad way so he replied as he would have done in a normal circumstance.

"There are too many people on that bus; we should have one bus for ourselves and it would be perfectly neat," Theo replied, bringing the last stuff prepared to the table. He took the box of cereals in his hand and dropped some into Ronnie's bowl, and Adam couldn't help but find the gesture sweet and his heart melted again. How it was possible that they had that argument one hour before?

"Let's eat or everything will get cold," Theo said and Adam sat down. They ate in silence, having no clue of what to do or say and it was a pretty awkward situation because none of them could remember something like this ever happened.

Theo had noticed that Adam didn't look angry anymore but, for sure, he looked sad and he didn't know what to think. Maybe he felt guilty for the harsh way he had talked to him before or maybe his agriness for his stupid behaviour had turned into sadness because...maybe he expected him not to jump away from the bed as if he had a contagious illness...

_I showed him that I was scared of what could have happened between us but...maybe he had liked it so now he feels bad because he has feelings for me as I have for him and now he's even more scared about his feelings because maybe, before this morning, he hoped to have a chance with me and now he is sure that he hasn't one anymore..._

Adam wasn't very hungry and he ate something just to show his appreciation to Theo. He put his cup and plate in the dishwasher and told Theo that he would take a shower, after thanking him for the delicious breakfast. Theo's optimism slowly disappeared at the gesture and his mind began to race again as he looked at Adam leaving.

_Maybe he has not feelings for me but he is mad and sad because, for a few seconds, it seemed that I've thought that he had taken advantage of me while drunk to satisfy some of his forbidden thoughts as if he was some kind of pervert...oh shit...what if he thinks that? Truth is that I was afraid that _I_ took advantage of him to satify some fantasies that I should not have for my best friend...how I am gonna explain this to him?_

Adam's shower was a long one. It was as if he had no intention to go out of the bathroom and face his friend. Theo had put everything away and was sitting on the couch waiting for Adam but, after one hour, he decided that maybe Adam was giving him a hint that he should leave. He went to his bedroom and decided to pack -just in case- and stayed there, giving Adam the chance to leave the bathroom and walk back to his bedroom without meeting him.

• 

It was three in the afternoon when Theo decided that he couldn't stand anymore waiting for something to happen so he left his bedroom and searched for Adam, determinate to talk to him. When he appeared in the living room, he noticed that Adam was sitting in front of his pc. He was probably working on the song they had finished the night before when they had shared a great moment together so he approached his friend and decided that talking about the song was a great way to start a conversation.

"How is it going?" Theo said nonchalantly.

"Good," Adam replied without saying anything else, and he hoped that Theo would leave because having him around was making him feel bad and nervous again.

"If you need some help or if you want me to sing, I am here."

Adam didn't say a thing and went on staring at the pc and typing on the keys as if he was a robot, his mind thinking about something else.

_How would you react knowing that I had kept you in my arms all night long? And what would you think of me knowing that I have caressed your hair, your shoulder and your back? And how would you feel knowing that I have rested my lips on the top of your head all the fucking time? Are you gonna kill me for that, Theo? ___

____

Theo was tired of the situation and decided that they had to talk about what had happened in order to move on and enjoy the rest of the time together.

____

"Adam, I think we should talk."

____

"I need to finish this."

____

"What's wrong with you? I was hungover, half-asleep and pretty confused this morning and I may have acted a little like an idiot but I have already apologized so why can't you simply forgive me, forget what happened and move on? You're making such a big fuss out of nothing!" Theo said loudly, finally letting a weight off his chest.

____

Adam kept staring at the pc screen in silence, his mind harassing him as usual.

____

_Now are you happy? He didn't tell you what you wanted to hear. He didn't say that it's been sweet and caring on your part to avoid him freezing on the couch and catching a cold. He didn't say that he was not bothered by the fact that you had slept in the same bed. He didn't say that he is in love with y-_ "

____

"Adam? I am here! Can you please answer me? Say something for heaven's sake!" Theo shouted visibly fuming now. Adam was taken aback from his reaction but he didn't show it and he didn't say a thing.

____

"Okay, I am done! I leave you alone with your stupid stuff!" Theo said and he stormed out of the room heading to his bedroom. Adam couldn't remember seeing Theo so pissed off, maybe because Theo had never been that pissed off in his whole life; maybe Theo was also exaggerating a little but maybe it was time to tell him why he was behaving so weirdly.

____

Adam got up and headed to the bedroom, having no idea of what to say but well, it could not go worse than that. Theo was bustling in the bedroom and he stayed outside for a few seconds to gather some courage before facing him.

____

"I can't believe how I've been so stupid to turn Calvin down for you," Theo mumbled in a very pissed off tone. Adam was close to the door enough to catch the angry words coming from Theo’s mouth and well, it seemed that Theo hadn't missed his flight. He was about to knock when the door opened and Theo appeared in front of him; they exchanged a look and Theo almost pushed Him away as he only wanted to reach the main door and leave.

____

"Theo..."

____

"Sorry but now I am not in the mood to speak," Theo said wearing his down jacket and getting ready to leave.

____

"Theo, wait..." Adam said a bit shocked and he desperately needed to ask Theo explanations but Theo was too much angry to listen to him. The man opened the door and left after slamming it behind him with force. Adam was still thinking at the words he had eavesdropped and stayed there confused for a while before he decided that it was better to go out and reach Theo. He began to walk, calling Theo's name, and Ronnie was walking and barking next to him.

____

Adam walked fast for more than ten minutes in the direction of the main street, sure that Theo was about to leave the place and not simply taking a hike. He had left his suitcase in the bedroom but he had brought something with him, probably just what hee needed to go back to London. It was snowing and Adam sighed because there were no footprints in the direction of the main street and his friend was nowhere to be seen. Probably Theo had taken the wrong path and this didn't surprise him because Theo often got lost when they were visiting new cities during the tour and here, in the woods, it was easier to get lost since he barely had any reference point.

____

He decided to go back home to pick his phone and wear something more appropriate since the snow was getting worse with each passing second and his light down jacket was already soaked. He dried Ronnie with a towel, put a raincoat on the dog and he left again after wearing a sky jacket, taking another direction while calling Theo at the phone.

____

Theo didn't answer when he saw Adam's name on display but, at some point, he realized that he was on the wrong path because the main street was not in sight even if he was walking for a while. There were only trees around him, no streets and he had to admit that he was lost so he decided that it was better answering the phone.

____

"Theo! Thanks God you answered! Where are you?"

____

"I don't know..." Theo replied and his voice didn't hide the fact that he was not feeling great. He was wet and cold and he had no idea where he was.

____

"Okay Theo, don't worry; I am gonna find you," Adam said in a reassuring tone. "Now look around and tell me what you see," he asked calmly, telling himself that he would be able to find Theo before it got dark and that everything would be fine.

____

"I see trees everywhere and I can't remember if we came here yesterday with Ronnie...everything looks the same, especially now with the snow!"

____

"Okay, pick your iPhone and open the compass; now look at the cardinal signs and tell me which mountains you see."

____

Theo did what Adam asked and described him what he saw while watching North, East, South and West. Adam put the info together and decided that probably Theo was not that far from him and had simply walked in circle the whole time.

____

"Can you hear a river in the distance?"

____

"Well, no...or maybe yes...I don't know, Adam," Theo replied a little in panic.

____

"Hey, listen to me; walk toward north and I am sure that you're gonna hear water running. I call you back in two minutes," Adam said but Theo asked him not to leave him.

____

Adam checked his battery and told Theo to do the same and since they had both forgot to put their phones on charge the previous night, they hadn't much battery.

____

"Theo don't worry, Ronnie and I are running to you; I am sure you're gonna hear Ronnie barking in a few minutes. When you reach the river stay there or better, walk back and forth so you don't freeze but stay there. Did you get it?"

____

"Okay."

____

Adam ran faster than he could and told Ronnie to search for Theo, sure that the dog had understood what was going on.

____

Theo tried his best not to lose his mind and paid attention to the noises coming from the surroundings even if they were scaring him a bit. He finally heard the sound of water running and he smiled before getting worried again at the thought that it might be his imagination tricking him. He kept walking and he was sure that the noise was getting louder so he allowed him a sigh of relief, and the smile was back on his face. He was about to call Adam to tell him that he was on the right path when he heard Ronnie barking. He called Ronnie's name and after a few seconds, the dog appeared in front of him. He bent to caress the dog and Ronnie looked at him wagging his tail with his mouth open, catching his breath, and Theo took him in his arms, surprised of how Ronnie felt at ease with him doing that. The dog was licking his face now and Theo was happy to know that they had finally become friends.

____

"Ronnie! Ronnie!"

____

Theo heard Adam calling the dog and he shouted him back, placing the dog back on the ground. Ronnie began to run in the direction of Adam's voice and Theo was about to follow him but then, he decided that it was better to stay still because Ronnie had already disappeared from his sight.

____

As soon as Ronnie reached Adam, the dog barked at him and ran back from where he had come to go back to Theo. Adam smiled, amazed by Ronnie's behavior, and he couldn't help but tell himself once again that his dog, and dogs in general, were amazing creatures.

____

A couple of minutes later Adam spotted Theo; the two of them ran toward each other, half smiling and half crying, and the hug they shared lasted as never before.

____

"Thanks, Adam! I don't know what I would-"

____

"Shut up, Theo. I am sorry for the way I behaved; I’ve been-"

____

"Shut up, Adam; we're two idiots. I love you, never forget this," Theo said looking at Adam straight in the eyes.

____

"I love you too," Adam replied and then, they burst into a hysterical laugher because they were cold and Theo was also soaked.

____

"Let's go home immediately because it's really snowing a lot and if it gets darker, we're gonna get lost for real," Adam said and he put an arm around Theo in the attempt to make him feel less cold, even if he knew that the gesture was useless for that purpose. Ronnie was walking in front of them happily and they had stayed silent all the time, both busy with their own thoughts and feelings.

____

As soon as they arrived home, Adam hurried to the bathroom and let the warm water fill the bathtub. While Theo got rid of his clothes and entered the bathtub, Adam went to the shed to pick some logs to ligth the fireplace so he could warm himself while waiting for Theo. He was also sure that Theo would appreciate the warmth of the fireplace after the bath, besides the fact that the fire illuminating the room was perfect to create a great atmosphere.

____

After ten minutes, when he was not shivering anymore, Adam knocked at the bathroom door. Theo's words about turning Calvin down to stay with him and the _I love you_ thing said in the woods with that tone and that look in the eyes were torturing him and now he needed to know.

____

Theo told Adam to enter and he smiled at him. He had spent the past ten minutes asking himself if Adam had realized that when he had told him that he loved him, it meant more than a simple affection and he hoped that also Adam's _I love you_ had the same meaning.

____

"Do you feel better?" Adam asked as he kneeled next to the bathtub and his fingers moved to Theo's face, pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. Theo was surprised by the sweetness of the gesture and he felt like pulling Adam by the sweater, kissing him, and drawing him inside the bathtub but then, he decided that maybe it was better to wait another couple of minutes and be sure of what was going on.

____

"Yes, I am feeling better. How is Ronnie?"

____

"He's sleeping in front of the fireplace; he's a bit tired."

____

"I need to thank also him," Theo said, and they both knew that they were talking about Ronnie because they didn't know how to start facing the main issue. They looked into each other's eyes and they both noticed that the affection for each other was deeper than just a simple affection for being friends and Adam was the first to talk.

____

"Theo...what did you mean when you were mumbling in the bedroom? Did you really want to spend some time with me?" Adam asked a bit nervously.

____

"Yes, Adam. I deliberately missed my flight because, lately, I am thinking a lot about you, about us...not as band mates or friends..." Theo said blushing a bit.

____

Adam could not believe it. He expected it after the events of the past hour but having the confirmation that Theo was feeling the same way he was feeling, was astonishing.

____

"Theo...when you got frightened this morning it was because..."

____

"I was scared that I had ruined everything and I did something with you because we were drunk!"

____

"So you weren't disgusted at the idea that we ...you know..."

____

"No! I was just mad at myself for not remember if anything had happened and I was worried for my behavior because I know how stupid I am sometimes when I am dead drunk."

____

"You behaved well, Theo. I didn't."

____

"What...what do you mean?" Theo asked frowning.

____

"You hugged me and I couldn't help but caress you till I fell asleep and I let my lips rest on your head the whole time."

____

"So you...you're really feeling something for me as I am feeling for you?"

____

"Yes. And we are two idiots."

____

"Yes, we are."

____

"I go to check the fireplace so we can settle in front of it with a cup of tea and forget the cold and all the stupid things we've said and done," Adam said as he got up and Theo sighed happily.

____

"It sounds perfect. And maybe you could use a warm shower, Adam."

____

"Yes, I think it's a good idea."

____

Suddenly Ronnie appeared in the bathroom and now Theo had another pair of eyes looking at him sweetly.

____

"Ronnie," Theo said with a very sweet tone and Ronnie barked at him but in not in the usual way. His tone was sweet and Theo was sure that he meant _hey, is everything fine?_ and not the usual _go away and leave us alone_.

____

"Thanks for coming rescue me, buddy" Theo told the dog, leaning his face close to his snout and Ronnie licked Theo's nose.

____

"I am so happy he doesn't hate me anymore," Theo said with a big smile.

____

"He has never hated you but, well, now he knows you're really important to me," Adam explained, and he bent to place a kiss on Theo's forehead. The man closed his eyes, just to enjoy better the feeling of Adam's lips on him, and then, he sighed contentedly.

____

Adam and Ronnie left the bathroom; they went to check the fire and then Adam prepared some tea. While Theo was in his room putting clothes on, Adam took a quick shower, enjoying the fact that he was finally feeling warm and, most of all, completely relaxed after the events of the past hours and the situation that was going on with Theo since some months. Now that he knew that Theo had deliberately given up a fancy party to stay with him and had feelings for him, he didn't need anything else in life. When he reached Theo in the living room, he saw that the man had placed a duvet on the carpet in front of the fireplace and some cushions from the couch were there too. - _Hopeless romantic_ \- he thought and then, he stayed there for a few seconds looking at Theo playing with Ronnie. He went to get the kettle and sat down next to Theo, pouring the warm water into the cups offering him one.

____

"Thanks."

____

They sipped from their tea almost in silence. They were feeling like teenagers sitting in front of their crush on a first date and well, it was beautiful and a little ridiculous at the same time.

____

"Calvin sent me a message," Theo said breaking the silence.

____

_I hope you and Adam had a great celebration. I missed you but I hope to see you soon (with Adam obviously)_

____

"Plans for the next weeks?" Theo asked.

____

"Well, if it stops snowing and we can leave this place, I will be happy to accompany you."

____

"I don't mind if it keeps snowing for a while,” Theo said in a mischievous tone.“How many days do you think we can stay here without starving?" 

____

"Four I think. But they say that when you're in love you lose your appetite so let's say six," Adam replied with a grin.

____

"True. And if it doesn't stop snowing, I know we'll find a way to distract our stomachs from feeling hungry and we'll survive anyway..." Theo explained letting a wicked grin appearing on his face.

____

"I agree," Adam replied, staring excitedly into Theo's eyes.

____

Theo held Adam's gaze while he put down the cup of tea and then, he closed the distance between himself and Adam. Ronnie looked at them and decided to leave, jumping on the couch and curling into a ball on his favorite spot.

____

Adam leaned in to meet Theo's lips and in that moment, their eyes fell shut. They kissed tentatively at the beginning but the kiss became more passionate and tender a few seconds later.

____

"I really hope it doesn't stop snowing for some days because this atmosphere is perfect," Theo said looking into Adam's eyes. Adam smiled and slowly pushed Theo down until the man was lying on his back against a cushion and he kissed him before he laid down next to him. Theo settled into Adam's arms and they stayed silent for a while, listening to the cracking of the fire, the flames coming from it the only light illuminating the room. They both enjoyed the feeling of pure joy and happiness they were experiencing and after some time, they began to speak, mainly about how they had spent their Christmas holidays with their families. It was strange how they felt already comfortable with the new situation; it was like if that was the natural way things had to be. Theo's hand searched for Adam's one to interlace their fingers and after some more talking, they fell asleep, the stress of the day taking its toll.

____

They woke up when Ronnie decided that it was time for a walk and for his dinner; Theo had unwillingly left Adam's arms after Ronnie had licked his whole face to awake him. Adam took the dog out for a walk and Theo decided to prepare something for dinner. 

____

After they finished their food and put everything away, they settled in front of the fireplace again and after some more talks, Adam decided to shut Theo up with a kiss.

____

"You were lying when you said you were missing my babbling," Theo said with a pout on his already adorable face.

____

"No, I really missed your babbling but... I just realized that I definitely prefer when you use your mouth to kiss me," Adam said with a grin, clearly waiting for Theo to kiss him.

____

"You're welcome," Theo replied, happy to know that Adam was interested in the new activity they had put themselves into just a couple of hours before. Theo pushed Adam on his back and his lips moved to his neck and jaw before they reached his lips. The kiss was longer than the previous ones and, honestly, none of them wanted to part even if they had to do it at some point. The light coming from the chimney was making everything look absolutely perfect and beautiful and they stayed silent for a while enjoying the smile displayed on their faces and listening to their hearts beating fast in their chests as never happened before.

____

"Everything is better than I had imagined," Theo said almost in a whisper, feeling overwhelmed by his emotions.

____

"Did you imagine me doing this?" Adam asked before he rolled Theo on his back, moving on top of him and kissing him before he could reply. Theo's body didn't stiff and, instead, it molded to his one; his arms were holding him at the waist even more tightly and the kiss was definitely more hot and passionate.

____

"Wow, I didn’t expect that but...feel free to show me your ideas 'cause you know I always love when you do that," Theo replied as soon as they pulled apart, and Theo's words made Adam even happier.

____

"To be honest, I was improvising," Adam said with a chuckle.

____

"I love also when you do that," Theo said and Adam could read the desire in Theo's eyes so he decided to please his Bambi attacking his lips again. The kiss was slow and soft and they were both enjoying the warmth spreading thorough their bodies, perfectly aware of the fact that it wasn't because they were lying a few inches away from the fireplace.

____

Theo's mind couldn't help but wander while enjoying the kiss; he had always thought that kissing was one of the most sensual and intimate things that could happen between two persons and he was definitely experiencing the most beautiful kiss he had ever given and received in his whole life and he honestly didn't know how it would feel the moment they would go even more further.

____

"Adam..."

____

"Hum...what?"

____

"I love you," Theo said, feeling heart make a flip in his chest.

____

"I love you too. More than anyone or anything else," Adam replied with a smile that lit his whole face and made his eyes shining.

____

"I have to admit that from here, your eyes look more beautiful than ever," Theo said with a hint of shyness in his voice.

____

"It's a pity you've never been so close to appreciate that before," Adam said, strangely feeling less nervous than Theo who was usual the bolder one.

____

"Yes, it's really a pity," Theo said and he pulled Adam's face down so they could resume the kiss.

____

Adam was more than happy to do that; kissing Theo was really good. He hadn't expected such soft lips that fit with his own ones like two pieces of a puzzle. He loved feeling Theo's fingers moving into his hair and his other hand wrapped around his waist tightly.

____

Adam's hand was now traveling down to Theo's hips and leg and when the kiss came naturally to an end, his lips moved to his jaw before moving down to his neck. Theo shivered when Adam grazed his skin with his teeth and he asked himself what he had to expect next.

____

Even if Theo was not audibly moaning, Adam could hear his quiet sighs of contentment together with his ragged breath so he was sure that he was doing well. He moved away from Theo and the singer missed the contact between their bodies but then, he felt Adam's hand, sneaking under the sweater and he wasn't upset anymore. Adam made sure that his fingers were warm enough before moving under the t-shirt and touch Theo's skin but the contact made Theo shiver. Adam's hand was still a bit cold and he searched for Theo's eyes, staring into them for a few seconds while his hand was roaming on the chest and belly. They didn't say anything but they could read into each other's eyes love, excitement, wonder, curiosity, happiness and as Theo didn't seem intentioned to take charge anytime soon, Adam decided to go on.

____

Adam's hand boldly travelled down and his fingers opened the button of Theo's trousers, before reaching the fly and pulling it down. He let his hand sliding inside, staying above the boxer-briefs and Theo now wasn't able to suffocate a moan.

____

"Adam," Theo said opening his eyes and Adam stopped, not sure if Theo had called his name to show appreciation to his move or to make him stop.

____

"Am I going too fast?" Adam asked, realizing that even if Theo's body was definitely enjoying the whole thing, maybe they weren't yet on the same wavelength.

____

"No, you're not but...I mean, feeling cold is not my problem anymore so maybe we could move in a more comfortable place like ...your bed," Theo said with a chuckle and Adam grinned at him.

____

"Oh, I thought you liked this romantic stuff in front of the fireplace but I see you have other plans..." Adam said just to see Theo blush.

____

"No, I do not have other plans! I mean I didn't meant that we should go to bed because I want that we...you know...not tonight at least," Theo said pretty embarrassed.

____

"So you're just tired and you want to sleep?" Adam asked with a mischievous tone.

____

"More or less...you know exactly what I mean so please stop making fun of me."

____

"Okay I know what you mean but promise me you won't freak out tomorrow morning when you'll wake up next to me, especially because It seems clear that we are gonna get rid of our clothes this time," Adam said teasing Theo.

____

"I promise."

____

"Unfortunately, we need to wait the flame to diminish a little before we can leave the fireplace unguarded and before I can bring you to my bedroom," Adam said with a grin and he stroked Theo's bulge a couple of times, looking at his friend while a satisfied moan escaped his sweet lips.

____

"I don't know how much I can bear this," Theo said out of breath, searching for more contact. He put a hand behind Adam's nape to pull him close but Adam didn't follow the hint and, instead, he moved even more away from him.

____

"Bear what? I didn't even start with you," Adam explained with a mischievous grin.

____

"Well, I don't feel like I have too much willpower right now...are you sure that there's not a way to turn the fire down?"

____

Adam took a look at the fireplace and then spoke.

____

"We just need to wait for ten minutes, more or less," Adam added with a satisfied smirk and after another stroke, his lips were again on Theo's one for another passionate and demanding kiss.

____

"Maybe I can resist another five minutes but then it's my turn to torture you until we can go to bed," Theo said with a mischievous look and tone.

____

"Fair enough," Adam replied and he smiled anticipation at the moment the damn Bambi would take his revenge.

____

•

____

They couldn't remember having had such a bad beginning of year in their whole life but the only important thing was that it ended up being one of the best to remember.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Long one shots are so difficult to edit and I am sure I have not seen a lot of mistakes but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway.
> 
> See you soon with a new adventure!  
> Have a great 2019


End file.
